The present invention concerns a device for fixing a collapsible canopy to the roof of a trailer, a camper or the like.
In particular, the invention concerns a device for fixing a collapsible canopy to such a roof, whereby the device can be used to mount a canopy on practically any camper whatsoever or on practically any trailer whatsoever, and whereby the canopy, when being mounted, can be adjusted such that it fits perfectly onto the edge of the existing roof of the camper, the trailer or the like.
As the canopies which are known up to now can only be mounted in a single fixing position, a perfect connection between the canopy and the roof edge of the camper or the trailer is only rarely obtained.
Consequently, as there usually remains a slit between the canopy and the roof edge, the wind will have more hold on the canopy, such that the device for fixing the canopy has to resist greater loads.
The invention aims a device for fixing a collapsible canopy onto the roof of a trailer, a camper or the like, which remedies the above-mentioned and other disadvantages.
To this end, the present invention concerns a device for fixing a collapsible canopy onto the roof of a trailer, a camper or the like, which includes two parallel rails; a carriage on each rail which can move in the longitudinal direction of the rail; a clip, pivoting on the carriage, for fixing the collapsible canopy; and an adjustment element between each rail and the corresponding clip.